Advanced Mechanic:Buildings
About The idea behind this Idea was to make the resourcess obtained more usefull for players and to gain an alternate goal in the game giving it a more personal touch and freedom for players how to create their own Village. The Idea was obtained while Playing Animal Crossing. This mechanic explains how buildings are created and what perks those bring, how to upgrade and how to exspand the village as the Hunter goes on with its story and daily life. Info At the beginning the Player start with a starter Set of Armor and a Traveling set and settles down in a small village. after progressing through the game, the hunter starts to gather companions and other hunter friends who start to follow him. soon the Hunter gets approached by the village chief and asked if it might not be best to start his own village, explaining that it will require a lot of materials and at least a certain amount of hunters as also some other companions to get started. (To get this option unlocked the hunter must have befriended at least 5 Hunters, One smith, one merchants, one Farmer, 3 Palicoes and 5 other characters at random) After reaching the requirements the chief will explain that in order to start a village the hunter must first send out scouts to looks for fitting places to settle down (here comes in the Village Mechanic, see Link bellow). Th Village shouldn't be too far from other villages and not too far from monsters as both is neaded for a village in order to stay alive. An other village t orequest for help and trading and the monsters to get materials. If the Village is too far from monsters getting monster materials will become more hard and difficulty. being too far from other villages will mean putting yourself in danger when asking for reinforcements as also getting rare materials from trading. After the hunter has settled down the travel begins. Taking his companions and friends to the journey the Player will start seeing a Cutscene of hunters traveling fishing, hunting random smaller monsters, mining and so on. Sometimes the scene will change and show how they struggel while traveling, showing how they struggle in snowstorms while passing over mountains, passing through deserts, waiting out heavy rainfalls in caves and also seeing omnious and dangerous footprints from deadly creatures forcing them to take an other route in order to stay safe. After some other short scenes the hunter finally reaches his chosen place. Here the game will create a random chosen Layout with the chosen specifics from the Hunter. (It is estimated to have about 200+ different patterns of Layouts for villages depending what specifics where chosen) After the animations and cutscenes have stop the Hunter wakes up in a barren and vast spot. The first thing he is asked to do is to name the Village. After this is done he is asked to start gathering materials for his first Build, The SetStone. This is placed in the middle of the Village and varies on the look. The hunter starts with a small SetStone and can later on upgrade it more often in order to gain some perks. In order to set this setStone the hunter has to do 3 gathering quest, one hunting Quest and also 1 palicoe quest. After that is done the Hunter can chose between 5 different Setstones with different effect that apply to the Village. As soon as the chosen setstone is picked the game will start a Cutscene where the villagers start to work together to craft the Setstone and set it up, which takes all day. After the setstone is doen the Villagers celebrate , drink and dance all night long. Then the Cutscene ends here and the player is asked to save the game. (This is done so that the Player can reset when wanted to look at how the Cutscene looks like when the other setstones are built. Every setstone has his own animation). After the game is saved the Cutscene continues and it shows how the Hunters party all night until they all fall asleep, then while all fell asleep the cutscene shows the wildlife, plants, stars and Moon while playing a gentle music to give a good feeling to the Player to "Feel" a new start and thisis going to be his new home. The sunset starts and the birds start to sing, The Hunter wakes up first and start to prepare for the day, slowly the others awake and get started. Here ends the Cutscene and the Hunter start the Day. After the setsone was built the villagers start requesting the hunter to build two new important buildings, The Inn and the Guildhall. Inorder to get one of the two building a series of quest is needed to be done to secure the place from wild monsters as also gain enough materials to start the buildings. The Merchant will initiate the Inn building quest while the Smithy will start the Guildhall. In order to continue with the story both have to be built. here the first Setstone Upgrade can be done already. When the Building Quest have been done, the Cutscenes will start. *Guildhall Cutscene: The hunters start chopping trees and bringing them to the Setstone area, the Hunter holds a map confused in his hand turns it multiple times around before finally holding it right and then show the hunters where to carry the wood to. Ths scene skips a bit and the Player is shown how the guildhall is built in fast mode. First the floor is removed and the foundation is started, then the corners are marked and the walls are started, slowly the Guildhall starts to get completed. After this scene the Fast forward Camera of the Guildhall build is stopped and the Hunter approaches the now finally completed Guildhall. He grabs a Key from his pouch and puts it into the Keyhole and starts to tuen the Key, the Door opens and the Camera floats from over the Hunters shoulder into the Guildhall and shows the questboard, the reception, the bar, the gathering hub and the changing area. Here ends the Cutscene and the Hunter is found in the middle of the Guildhall, after talking to the other characters the hunter is able to leave the Guldhall again to progress the Story. *Inn Cutscene: The Merchant sits on a pile of wood logs and other meterials and Barrels and holds a long paper, while he is shouting and telling the Hunters what to do he smokes apipe and directs where people have to go and what to do. The Player sees how the Hunter does hard physical work like stemming logs and carring big barrels, while the Palicoes cook and help with minor things, the smithy works hard on hammer nails into wood and motivating the others. The hunter stops for a bit and whipes his swaet away, then you can see how the Hand of the merchant hollding food pops into the scene. The Hunter turns around and sees the Smiling Merchant holding a tablet of food and giving an ernest and humble nod torwar the Hunter showing gratitude.Suddently the Merchant gets tackled from all the palicoes that now snatch all the food way and you can see the merchant on the floor sewaring while the others ouround him and the hunter start laughing. The camera then slowly drifts torward the heaven you can see how the Inn is finished. After this sceen you see all Hunters and friends standing in a row infront of the Inn watching how the Hunter sits on a ladder painting something on the front of the Inn on a aboard. The camera switches to a other perspective and you see how the hunter draws some signa o nthe board while whiping his face and spreading some paint on his face. He then nods slightly and climbs down the ladder and goes into the center of the line and also takes a good brief look at the Inn. Here the Cutscene ends and the Hunter is found inside the Inn, after talking to everyone the hunter is able to leave the Inn and continue with the Story. From here on various Building are Unlocked: Smith, market and Farm. As the game progresses the Player is now able to upgrade and exspand the Village. Adding certain buildings as also starting to create some other things such as trees and hives or the such to gain more materials or even just to decorate the village to his own liking. Each Building/decoration requires a certain quest or questline series in order to unlock it, as also certain materials. Data *Obtainable Builds (Required): Setstone*°, Guildhall*°, Inn°, Market*°, Smith°, Farm*° *Obtainable Builds (optional):Watch tower*, Bath house°, Wall*, Gate*, Mining place*, Harbor*°, Airport*°, Train station*°, Gourmet Palace, Small Arena°, Arena°, Palicoe Arena°, Research Center*°, Libary°, Temple*°, Defenssive Weapon* *Optional builds (Decoration): Plants, Streets, Lamps *Optional builds (NPC): Homes*, Gardens*, Storage rooms (* meaning these builds can be upgraded) (° meaning this can only be built once) In total there can be only 20 major builds (such as Guildhall, Smith, Libary etc.) while decorations are set to a limit of 250. Upon finishing the main story, the limit is set from major builds to 25 and decorations to 400. Links * Village Guide * Traveling (Engines&Train) Guide * Banking * Arsenal Room Template |} |} Buildings SetStone |} |}